Caffeine High
by DontTouchRummy
Summary: In which Allen curses, Arthur blushes, and Oliver glares. Coffee goes flying along with sparks. I apologize for that summary, I swear my writing is much better. 1p2p England one-shot, smut. Rated M for a reason. Human names used.


It was quite a lovely day, even Arthur, being the cynical man he was, had to agree it was rather nice. Currently he was enjoying the afternoon with his very bubbly opposite, Oliver. He was the England from another world that had been discovered when a tricky spell Arthur was performing backfired, creating a portal to an alternate universe. It had been many years since that portal had been opened, and by now most countries enjoyed spending time with their opposites. It had been weird at first, but now was accepted as normal.

Oliver had invited him to his house to enjoy a day of leisure with drinks and fresh baked goodies. Normally, he wouldn't be up for this sort of activity, but for the last few weeks he had been swamped with work and decided it was right time to relax. And relax he tried. It was difficult though having to listen to the tinkering and thumps that were happening in the kitchen behind them. Oliver's son Allen, the other worlds America, was making a ruckus in the room and though Oliver tried vehemently to get him to not make a mess, he wouldn't listen.

Arthur had only been there a short time, but throughout it it seemed like the other was purposefully trying to push Oliver's buttons with his annoying antics.

"Love, can you please stop whatever you're doing? We have a guest!" Oliver called to the other room from his seated position, after a particularly loud thunk was heard in the kitchen.

A moment later the tanned man entered their room, "Well I would be out of your ridiculous hair as soon as I find where you hid it!"

"Hid what, dear?"

"MY BAT!" Allen scoffed at the other, "I know you've always hated it! You've told me so many times how you'd like to get rid of it!"

Arthur took a sip of his tea, preferring not to get involved with this brats tantrum. "I never took your bat! Of course I despise it, it's terrible and gross, but I wouldn't _steal_ it from you." He looked scandalized at being accused of the thievery, his own coffee cup shaking in his hand slightly.

"Don't lie to me you bubblegum shit! I know you've been looking for the perfect opportunity to toss it!" Arthur nearly spit out his tea when Allen said that, knowing just how much Oliver hated cursing.

Oliver jumped up from his seated position and stormed towards Allen with intensity, "Don't you dare use that kind of vile language in front of me young man!" He held out his empty hand as soon as he got in front of the other, "Now give me a dollar for the swear jar, and leave the house until you feel like being civil!"

Allen glared fiercely at him as he fished out the money from his pockets. He held two dollars directly in Oliver's face.

"Fuck you!"

He threw the money on the ground and hit the man's other hand, sending his somewhat cooled coffee flying directly onto Arthur before storming out as fast as possible.

"AHG! YOU WANKER GET BACK HERE I'M GONNA-" Arthur stopped abruptly. Not because Allen was already out of the house but because he caught sight of the expression smeared on Oliver's face.

His normally cheery expression was replaced by that of what looked like pure murderous intent. It sent chills down his back. Oliver's face was dark red, making his freckles stick out harshly, his normally blue eyes tinted purple, and shaking all over. Sure, Arthur had seen him upset at times but nothing even remotely close to this!

He had heard rumors from the other nations of the parallel world that Oliver could get crazy mad, but until this he never really believed them.

"Oliver, are you alri-" He cut his gentle tone off immediately when Oliver's eyes snapped harshly at him, sending another wave of shivers down his spine, amplified by the quickly cooling coffee that stained him. Oddly the look he received from the other stirred something inside of him which he quickly pushed away, knowing that now would be the worst time to blush.

Suddenly Oliver's sneer fell at seeing the startled expression of the Englishman. Now he just looked somewhat ashamed and embarrassed, his eyes averted to the ground and he shuffled a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He sighed meekly, still looking downwards.

"I-it's alright really, lad," Arthur tried to reassure him, not all too proud of the stutter, "Allen, was completely out of line."

"No, not that. I had hoped you would never have to see that look on me." Oliver explained, "It's been awhile since I've been that mad. It's not a very becoming expression."

Oliver finally looked up again, his eyes grew wide having realized Arthur was completely soaked. "Oh my! I am so sorry about that! Come, let's clean you up. Hopefully nothing was ruined."

He grabbed Arthur lightly by the wrist to get him to follow. He looked as though he were trying to smile again, though it was strained. Arthur allowed him to be pulled to the nearest bathroom. When he got there he removed his vest and Oliver took it from his hands briefly, holding it while he waited for the sink water to warm up.

Arthur was watching the other man for a moment, forgetting to unbutton his undershirt. Oliver looked like he was really trying to be in a better mood but his grin kept faltering and he looked to be in deep thought. The uncomfortable air surrounding them made him move brashly and Arthur reached out to grab Oliver's arm, "Oliver, are you alright?"

Oliver glared at him suddenly as if not expecting to be pulled out of his thoughts. The look made Arthur blush slightly. He knew he had some feelings for the other for a while, but seeing this unexpected side of him made it show for the first time. The other seemed to notice the blush but before he could mention it, Arthur had leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

He almost immediately regretted the decision, realizing that Oliver would most probably turn on him. He was surprised however, when he could feel the other smile and kiss back.

The motion shocked him and he pulled away quickly, "Oliver! I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" Still believing that he would probably be kicked out he was taken aback by the others expression.

Oliver was staring directly into his emerald eyes, looking very confident with only a slight blush and a satisfied smirk. He leaned into Arthur and with a breathy voice right next to his ear he purred, "If you're trying to make me feel better, this is a great angle.~"

Arthur's already flushed face reddened even more, the color now reached his ears. He began to reconsider everything he thought about the others apparent 'innocence'. Oliver pressed on him, grabbing the wet collar around his neck and pulled him into an immediately heated kiss. The shock that made him stay still for a moment left and he accepted the kiss eagerly, feeling the others supple lips against his. He wanted more. Arthur grabbed the other man's hips and pushed his tongue against Oliver's lips. Still expecting some resistance, he was pleased when Oliver opened up promptly, seeming content giving Arthur dominance over him. He tasted amazing with the sweetness of the sugar from his earlier treats and a hint of coffee.

Oliver moved his hands quickly around Arthur's undershirt, unbuttoning the now uncomfortably cold coffee-soaked piece. Arthur shuffled the article off his shoulders. The brush of cool air that hit him sent shivers down his body once more. He fumbled quickly with the others shirt and finally removed that as well. As soon as it was off Oliver moved in fast to suck on Arthur's collarbone, relishing in the taste of the spilt beverage on his tongue. Arthur let out a light groan. After a moment he ran his hands down Oliver's sides, he made his way towards the other man's waistline ready to remove the pants, but he was stopped abruptly.

"Not here." Oliver cooed, taking Arthur's lips again he began to lead the other out of the washroom and down the corridor, not unlocking from each other the whole way until they reached Oliver's bedroom.

It was cozy, with a rather large bed in the center covered with an array of pink and purple pillows. Arthur was dragged towards it, surprised by Oliver's forwardness as he was pushed onto the bunk. Oliver draped himself over him and started to suck on his neck once again. The stickiness of the coffee still covering Arthur glued them together slightly.

Suddenly Oliver reached down to finagle with his pants and quickly plunged a hand in to stroke Arthur teasingly.

"Fu- Ahg!" Arthur yelped a little as Oliver nipped down somewhat hard on him for nearly swearing. A glint of anger in the other man's eyes "Ah! I'm sorry Oliver!"

Oliver eased up and licked the spot he had just bitten, happy for the apology of the almost-swear. "It's fine darling.~" he whispered. Scooching over quickly, Oliver unbuttoned his pants and in a rushed movement removed both his trousers and boxers. He loomed over Arthur to do the same for him, he raised his hips up a bit to help. Arthur hissed as the cooler air reached his erection. Oliver made his move and straddled Arthur beneath him at the waist. With one hand he grabbed both of their cocks and with the other started to stroke Arthur's hair. He leaned back towards Arthur, slowly moving his hand that held both of them.

Arthur grabbed the others chin and tilted his head up to nibble and lick up Oliver's neck and jawbone. The motion surprised Oliver causing him to buck into his own hand and against Arthur. He moaned loudly at the added friction. However, Oliver was going almost agonizingly slow.

Arthur let his hands explore the others lithe form, feeling every part of the man on top of him. Oliver had his face buried in Arthur's neck, most of his soft sounds being muffled. Arthur slowly lifted one of his hands to move Oliver's head to look at him and what he was greeted with him made him noticeably harder.

Oliver had the look of heat plastered on his face his heavy lidded eyes glazed, flushed cheeks, and lower lip trembling slightly. Arthur leaned up and nibbled at his lip, receiving a pleasured moan in response. Oliver suddenly began to slow his already painfully slow hand motion, lowering down to lick Arthur's ear and whispered.

"Please Arthur," all but a meek whimper, huffing slightly trying to draw out his words, "Hah- I need you to take me."

At this shockwaves shot down Arthur's spine as he flipped Oliver over to be on top. He pushed down hard to take a quick, hungry kiss. He broke away, "Do you, ah, have any kind of lube?"

For the first time Oliver looked slightly embarrassed, "Ah, yes. Here." He reached upwards to the mass of pillows, shuffling under them for a second. His hand returned with a small bottle of the oil, giggling slightly at Arthur's somewhat baffled expression as he handed it to him.

He grabbed the bottle with an amused smirk on his face, emptying some of the contents onto his hands, slicking his fingers, "You're more prepared than I would have imagined." Oliver giggled a little again.

Arthur maneuvered a bit so his knees were bent under Oliver's thighs, raising him up. He ran one of his slicked hands slowly down Oliver's body, only touching him lightly with his fingertips. Sweat glistened off the both of them and the heady scent of ground coffee coming from Arthur was intensified as it was rehydrated. His hand finally reached Oliver's cock, pumping the other slowly.

Oliver leaned his head back to release a loud, bliss-filled groan. His back arched up, allowing Arthur to slip his other arm under the man and slowly raise him up, placing Oliver's thighs on his shoulders. He leaned forward and exhaled lightly at the tip of Oliver's erection, stopping his pumping motion. Oliver mewled a little as Arthur began to lick teasingly at the underside of his cock.

"Darling you're going to slow" Oliver whimpered after a moment.

Arthur smiled a little at the name and hummed a response, "Only a little payback for how slow you were earlier." He brought his now empty hand to Oliver's entrance, massaging a slicked finger around the ring of muscles, "Besides, you won't have to wait much longer for what you want." He pushed one digit in, returning to suck on the tip of Oliver's cock.

Oliver crooned as Arthur carefully thrust in and out, nodding his head after a moment for another finger to be added. After two were in, Arthur paused to make sure Oliver was fine, the other having opened his mouth in a quiet scream.

"Oliver?"

"Keep, hah, going Arthur." He reassured after a bit. Arthur moved his hand again pushing in a few more times before adding the third finger slowly.

While Oliver got adjusted he bent down low, trying to take in as much of the others cock as he could. He swirled his tongue around and Oliver sighed tenderly. Taking this as a good sign, Arthur began to move his fingers again, stretching the hole a bit before pumping back and forth. A moment later Oliver bucked upwards, causing Arthur to choke a bit.

"Ah! S-sorry darling! B-but there!" Oliver cried out, his hand strangling the sheets underneath him, "Right t-there, again, please! That was great!" Arthur's own dick twitched as he listened to Oliver's wanton plees while he stroked against his prostate repeatedly, he was almost hypnotized by the sounds. He snapped out of it when Oliver keened lowly, "Love I think I'm ready for something bigger."

Oliver was really not making it easy for Arthur to stay controlled. Though he did well, he removed his fingers from the other and gently lowered him back to his lap. Arthur grabbed the bottle of lube once more and poured some on his cock. His neglected member throbbed at the cooler liquid. "Nff- Are you ready?" He already knew the answer but let Oliver nod his head. He aligned himself with Oliver's entrance stroking his cockhead against it lightly before pushing in. He stayed as composed as he could while he slowly inched inside the heat of the other. When he finally reached the hilt he let out guttural howl. Oliver squirmed just slightly, releasing shallow gasps, finally giving Arthur the go ahead.

Arthur pulled back slowly and jerked his hips forward desperately, repeating the motion harshly. Oliver's back was in an intense arch, crying out in pleasure. It was making the other mad hearing the unashamed screams coming from below him. Arthur continued to pound into Oliver without much restraint. A wave of cool air had hit his back, forcing his head to jerk backwards.

When he looked back down Oliver was staring deeply at him. He raised his arms high to grab onto Arthur. He paused his downwards thrusts for a moment to let Oliver clamber onto his lap and sit on his cock, thrusting their chests together. Arthur wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. When he felt steady he rammed up and Oliver plunged down. The pressure of the other man's erection could be felt sliding up and down his stomach. Oliver continued to release many loud wails throughout, and Arthur, several grunts.

"I'm gonna- ah- hah…" Oliver's breathing had become very uneven and shallow, his head rolled to the side in a lolling fashion, giving Arthur and opening to clamp down on his neck and suck harshly. At this, fire came over Oliver, he let out a passionate wail as he burst over both their stomachs. The throws of ecstasy were evident on his face and by the rapid and sporadic tightening of the muscles surrounding Arthur's dick, bringing him to his limit as well. What really pushed him over the edge was Oliver sobbing his name repeatedly, too softly.

Arthur screamed stifled euphoria into the crook of Oliver's neck, biting down harshly, receiving only a weak moan in response. His body shook violently at his orgasm, spilling into the other over and over. His vision had begun to go white, his body was still pushing deep inside Oliver.

After a moment of finally coming down from his high was Arthur even able to attempt removing himself from Oliver. The other man was swathed over Arthur by this time, whimpering delicately. Arthur pulled him away gently to make sure he was okay.

Oliver's glossy blue eyes looked him over in esteem. He leaned in to give him a gentle kiss before flopping backwards, onto the soft sheets, sighing in contentment.

The view Arthur had seemed absolutely gorgeous, finally able to see the glistening of sweat and cum all over Oliver and the blissful smile that ghosted his lips. His eyes gazed deeply into Arthur's, a beckoning invitation to lie down next to him. He accepted and on his way down kissed Oliver sweetly before taking position next to him.

"That was fantastic." Oliver cooed as he wrapped an arm over Arthur's chest, looking up at him lovingly, then he gave an odd look at the coffee that was still covering him.

Arthur agreed, "Yeah, that was nice."

"We'll need to get you cleaned up." Oliver said feeling the sticky stuff between his fingers, then gave a confused stare at Arthur as he raised a hand to his neck, "Also, did… did you bite me?"

Arthur blushed and gave a nervous chuckle, "Ahh, I may have. I can make that up to you later."

Oliver grabbed his arm gently, "You can make up for it now! We need to take a shower."

"Together?"

"Well of, course!"

...

Allen had returned after a short time realizing, like he always did too late, that he was wrong. He had soon found his bat jammed in a hidden area of his truck. He was blowing off steam for a while just walking around before he went back to the truck to look. He could have sworn he searched there already though.

He marched back into Oliver's house. Immediately he noticed the two dollars he threw in his fit still on the floor. _Wow, that was an asshole move._ Then he realized no one in view. He picked up the money quickly, moving to place it on the counter but stopped before he reached it when he heard a howl coming from… inside the house? What's going on?

"What the hell?" he muttered as he rushed down the the hallway. He took note of the dirty clothes strewn inside the nearest bathroom as he paused. Suddenly there was a loud scream.

 _Is Oliver in trouble!?_

He careened down the passageway in the direction of the loud noise, not quite registering that the door he was about to fling open belonged to the master bedroom.

The breath caught in his throat at the sight that befell him: Oliver and Arthur in the midst of…. _OH FUCK!_ He didn't even bother to close the door as he flat-out bolted towards the front door. Face redder than it has ever been and arms raised in an attempt to cover his ears from the lewd sounds. He threw the now crumpled money over his shoulder to land wherever the fuck it wanted to land.

 _I'm never going to try and apologize ever again!_ He thought, still running at a breakneck speed away from the house. Lesson learned.

...

 **Thank you for reading! I really don't ever write FanFiction. This was my first writing in probably two years and first smut ever. If you notice any errors in tense, or spelling, or something that just doesn't seem right, please let me know!**


End file.
